


蓄谋已久

by chengzhoubylg



Category: allby
Genre: ABO
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 06:30:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20634653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chengzhoubylg/pseuds/chengzhoubylg
Summary: ABO，小妈文学





	蓄谋已久

小白是我父亲的第二任妻子

前一位，也就是我的第一位继母，她是个豪门小姐，但性格很开朗洒脱，一点都没大小姐架子，甚至可以说是没个名媛淑女样子，她对我也很好，不嫌我这个私生子——我是父亲和他包养的一个小蜜的产物，我的生母生下我后拿了钱就走了，她愿意把我当作亲生孩子，我也把她当作生母看待，在她那里我感受到了母爱的温暖，她给了我很多，但我还没来得及回报她，因为在我十三岁那年她就因病去了

父亲直是个风流性子，他和继母结婚五年，再冷漠的人也该有了感情吧，但继母病世他也没有表现的很难过，继续花天酒地  
很快他又娶了白家的小公子，一个二十出头的男性Omaga  
他长得好看，气质风流，单是往那一站就能引得一众男女为他折腰，别说Alpha，就连Omega都曾肖想过他，出嫁前他们这个圈子里多少公子哥大小姐为了他争的头破血流，连一向声称婚姻是囚笼、是爱情的坟墓的父亲都爱上了他，想要娶他  
别说父亲，我也沦陷其中，无法自拔，我也爱他

父亲这种没事就喜欢在外面花天酒地的人当然也知道他，说起来两家老一辈人就曾有过来往，父亲少年那会儿还送过玩具给他这未来的小媳妇

从继母去世后别人和他提了小白，于是借着两家世交的情谊，父亲就没少去拜访白家，一来二去就认识了这位被家人捧在心尖尖上的小公子，这个天真的Omega最终是被父亲的温柔体贴打动了，爱上了这个大他十多岁的老男人，甚至愿意给他已经十几岁的儿子当妈

毕竟是家里的宝贝，他要和父亲结婚，家里再不情愿他撇撇嘴撒个娇，大家也只得点头同意  
小白和那些寻常家庭里的Omega不一样，他除了在那些富二代的猎艳名单榜上有名，其实在商界也是个叱咤风云的人物

不得不说，小白作为一位妻子，在家温顺乖巧还会伏在你膝头叫哥哥撒娇，转头又是纵横商界雷厉风行，能让一众Alpha向他低头恭恭敬敬的叫一声小白总，能娶他真是有福气  
我简直羡慕死父亲了

按理说有了这么一位优秀的Omega父亲也该收心了，但他总归是放不下外面的莺莺燕燕，只是收敛了很多，结了婚怕被小白知道了，他就只找Beta了

但纸包不住火，小白最终还是知道了父亲出轨的事，只是父亲当时远在国外，还不知道这事  
当我走进卧室时，小白还在哭，怀里抱着他还是个小孩子时父亲送他的小兔子玩偶

其实他个子很高，着实不像个Omega会有的身高，也许是因为太单薄了，他这么高的个子靠在床头还蜷缩成了小小的一团，我的怀抱刚好可以容下一个他

父亲不在，这是个机会

于是我遵循自己肮脏龌龊的私心爬上他们的床，把父亲的Omega、我的小妈——我的名义上的母亲，搂在自己怀里，我的理智告诉我，我逾越了  
但那又何妨，毕竟我也是他的裙下之臣，他忠诚的走狗

他一开始很抗拒，一直在挣扎，我赶紧出声安抚他：“小妈是我，你别怕”  
大概是刚刚把我当作了父亲吧，他听我这么说渐渐安静下来，转身环住我的腰，头靠在我的胸口，又小声抽泣一阵后，带着浓重的鼻音问我他是不是太糙了了， 不像别的Omega一样娇媚可人，父亲一时新鲜过后就厌了他

他留着胡子——大概是想装成熟吧，殊不知自己这样更显孩子气，我敢说父亲绝不是嫌弃小白，在我见到他俩亲密时他总喜欢摸小白的下巴，还亲昵的称他小玫瑰，有时他也会说小白多像只小猫崽啊，小猫咪没了胡子可不行  
这话要形容别人，我肯定会觉得很油腻恶心，但用在小白身上就很合适贴切

他老说自己没魅力，吸引不了父亲可怎么办

但他怎么会懂自己有多么诱人，举手投足一颦一笑，都足以让我发狂，像一只发情的野兽一样 ，遵照原始本能，管他什么伦理的，老子就是爱上了自己小妈，就是想操他，标记他，让他身上烙下我的印记，把他的肚子灌满我的精液，怀上我的孩子，我还可以看他掀起衣服露出雪白的奶子去哺育我们的宝宝——这也许会是他唯一像普通Omega的时刻，散发着他天生的、温柔的母性

我无对无刻不在肖想这具身体，但当我对上他湿漉漉的眼睛时，我就把我那肮脏腐烂的龌龊想法塞到了心底  
我想要的不只是他的身体，我更想要他的灵魂，我想他能我爱我，想他的灵魂深处只藏着一个我

我紧紧抱着他，感受着他的温度  
“你很可爱”  
我很爱你  
他好像听不进去，又吸了吸鼻子哽咽道  
“我是不是老了，不好看了”  
他才二十多岁

我忍不住揉了揉他不太服帖的小卷毛想安抚他  
“你不老，青春正当好”大概是被同桌灌输了太多青春疼痛文学，我脱口而出这么一句话  
说实话，即便他现在离了婚仍会有无数优质公子哥大小姐愿意娶他

“酸”  
他终于抿嘴笑了一下  
“我喜欢你”  
我鬼使神差的向他表露心迹了  
“我也喜欢你呀”  
“是那种喜欢”  
小白愣了一下，抬头呆呆地望了我一阵，尔后又慢慢靠回我身上  
“真的?”他的声音很轻  
“对不起……我不会打扰你的……”  
“你也不要我了吗？”  
他又红了眼睛，像只被欺负惨了的小兔子

我一时慌乱，不知所措，下意识的扣了着他的后脑勺就亲了上去  
直到下唇一阵刺痛，我猛的清醒过来，他脸上通红，我以为他生气了，赶紧松开他想和他道歉

“对”字刚说出口就被温软濡湿的触感把后面的话给堵了回去  
我又懵了，任他摆布

也许是因为觊觎幻想太久了吧，萌生出了变态心理，连他的唾夜都尝出了玫瑰花的香味

和喜欢的人接吻本来就是一件令人兴奋难耐的事，更何况这个人还是我的小妈  
这个认知让我的下半身也陷入亢奋，在他的有意无意的撩拨下愈发硬挺，下半身支配了我的大脑，像伊甸园里引诱亚当夏娃吃了禁果的毒蛇，一直在叫嚣着，让我把小妈压在自己身下，像父亲做过的那样分开他的双腿，侵入到内里最神秘，最圣洁的地方——就像梦里无数次做过的那样  
去他妈的伦理

我的动作几乎可以说的上是蛮横，没有一丝耐心的撕扯他身上的睡衣，他面上终于露出惊慌，双手无力地抵着我的肩膀  
“不要……你别……”

事已至此，我也不再伪装那副君子端方的模样，阴沉着脸却又不忍心对他说狠话，只好把脸埋在他颈窝里蹭了蹭，闷声问：“为什么”

“眼睛哭肿了，不好看”他顿了一下，犹犹豫豫的吐出了后半句，“我想你第一次有个美好的回忆”

和喜欢的人做爱，本来就是一件很美好的事了

那点阴霾登时烟销云散，我牵起他的手，虔诚的吻了吻他的手背  
“你怎样我都喜欢”  
说罢我又牵着他的手往下探  
“我都硬成这样了，你不帮帮我吗？”  
“小妈？”

我被疯狂的情欲冲昏了头脑，根本没有想过刚才还因丈夫出轨而失声痛哭的人怎么突然就愿意和别人做爱了  
而且，这个人还是丈夫的儿子

我抱起他回了自己的房间，他还在不知死活的撩拨我

尽管下身已经硬的发疼，但怕弄疼了他，我还是耐着性子做前戏，一边褪了他的衣衫衔着粉嫩的乳尖吮咬，一边伸手在枕头下摸索找润滑剂

天知道我为这一天准备了多久，每天晚上自欺欺人的挤掉一些，脑内幻想着那样绮靡的画面来自慰，好像自己真的将父亲的枕边人据为己有了一样

没想到今天这一切都成了真的

我突然有些后悔没早些告诉他父亲在外面包了多少小情人，这样他也许很早就会和我滚到床上了吧

小白不轻不重的在我肩膀上咬了一口

“想什么呢，我对你那么没吸引力吗”

我捏了捏空荡的管子，冲他眨眨眼：“宝贝，润滑剂没了”

“那就不要了吧，没事”小白亲亲我的鼻尖，目光深邃而温柔，我甚至有一瞬间产生了他爱我的错觉

“没想到你蓄谋已久啊”

真等我放出了憋屈了老半天的老二后他又开始有些退缩了，紧张兮兮的攥着我的手腕不放，他抬眼望着我的样子很像一只犯了错求主人原谅的小狗狗，可怜兮兮的模样让我愈发血脉喷张，但他接下来一句话又浇了我一头冷水

“你们爷俩都是吃什么长大的，一个比一个大”

我不知道该咋回答，一阵尴尬的沉默

“去拿润滑剂行不行，我真吃不下”小白眼神无辜又纯情，搞的我总有一种在诱奸未成年的错觉，明明我才是那个未成年，他说出来的话又能证明他真的是个纯熟的人妻，说起来骚话来一点都不臊的慌

“好不好嘛，哥哥”我被他这声撒娇意味十足的哥哥恍了心智，他见我半天没动静，又叫道

“老公？”

我赶紧捂住他的嘴爬起来

“小祖宗你可别叫了，你再叫我可不能保证能忍着了”  
他笑弯了眉眼  
手心突然一阵濡湿，还有些发痒，这个小混蛋又不知死活的瞎撩我

但没办法，谁让我喜欢他

我认命的翻身下床，去拿他房间里的东西  
一直到把润滑剂在手心里捂热了我才给他用，他揪着我的头发小幅度拉扯，似乎在宣泄对下身被人侵入的不满

“没轻没重”

我没插了两下就换了老二，可能是被他磨的太久了得不到一点点慰藉，我感觉我的下半身要没知觉了  
始作俑者不仅没有一点认错的自觉还一直在呼痛，呜呜咽咽了老半天

后背火辣辣的刺痛，怕是已经被挠出了血檩子了  
但我被他这哭得泣不成声的架势吓到了，硬邦邦的鸡巴就卡在甬道里，进也不是出也不是，又不知道该怎么哄了，就傻了吧唧的凑上去吻他的泪水

他推了推我的肩膀，让我离得远了些，泪眼朦胧的望着我，一边打哭嗝一边质问我：“你干嘛！蹭我一脸口水！”

我内心无比尴尬，这跟我从同桌的小说上看到的走向不太一样啊

实践出真知，慢工出细活

虽然我被他嫌弃技术烂的一匹但好在我器大，总算没让他半途撵下去

真的，和少妇做的感觉比和纯情少年要爽的多，怎么比的？你问我一个处男怎么知道清纯小O没少妇爽？别问，问就是小黄片看多了

和那些清纯小孩一样，他也害羞，但人妻最大的好处大概就是已经被人调教服帖乖顺了，一碰就会自己为接下来的性事做好准备，就等着鸡巴插进来，简而言之，水多  
除此之外他还会说一些引得人血脉喷张的下流话，而且他懂的花样也多，在床上把人伺候的舒服的很，怎一个爽字了得

他自己坐上去时，后面湿滑的液体失禁般把柱身淋了个透彻，我笑他，他也不露恼意，就是坐着不动，要么就小幅度磨蹭  
我急了眼掐住他盈盈一握的纤腰在他身体里横冲直撞，每次都撞在敏感点上，还留下了不少青青紫紫的痕迹  
他大概是没想过这样的局面的，面上稍露窘迫，却也毫不遮掩的呻吟，像是只叫春的猫

除却第一轮开头的小意外，我们做的还是相当尽兴，他甚至会毫不觉得羞耻，自己掰着臀瓣求我进来

原本我是不会什么很下流的话的，床上听了两句突然就福至心灵，然后开始放飞自我  
“宝贝你现在这个样子真像只小母狗，恬不知耻的撅着屁股求操，你看看，水都流出来了”  
小白被我说的满脸通红，但我注意到他忍不住压低了身子蹭了蹭被单  
“没想到你还喜欢这个？骚货”  
他好像更兴奋了，我仿佛打开了新世界的大门

我一个第一次沾荤腥的小处男、还是面对着喜欢的人，根本把持不住，一晚上搞了三四次，最后小白累的连起床去清理的力气都没有了，靠在我怀里昏昏欲睡

好吧，虽然不想承认，但我知道每次都是父亲帮他清理的，这个养尊处优的小公子走到哪里都该是主子的命，我和父亲，都甘愿做他的裙下之臣

纵欲过度的后果就是我第二天起床后腰酸背痛，仿佛自己被日了一样，小白干脆不起床了，卷着我的被子窝在被窝里玩手机，我去叫他起来吃早饭，他愤愤拍在我的手背上，又往被窝了缩了缩，只露出来蹭的炸毛的小卷毛和半张泛着红晕的脸  
我担心他是生病了，赶紧扯被子要探他额头的温度，他攥着被子的一角瞪了我一眼

我突然福至心灵，从边缘探进去，在他屁股上掐了一把  
“弄疼了？”  
他脸更红了：“死小孩”

自那次一夜纵情后我们俩就建立起了一种莫名其妙的关系，只要父亲不在我们就会去找对方

一开始只是做爱，后来我们也开始盖着棉被纯聊天，他在我怀里蜷缩成小小的一只，我紧紧拥住他，然后给对方讲生活琐事，或者偶然听到的笑话，跟老夫老妻一样

这种奇怪的关系一直维系了将近三个月我才想到一件事：小白知道父亲背叛自己时哭得那么伤心，应该是对这种事深恶痛绝的，那怎么转头就能跟我厮混起来？难道只是借我报复父亲？

这个问题没有困扰我太久，晚上父亲又不回家了，我还含着一腔怨愤，无意识的重了些，他带着点哭腔问我发什么神经

精虫把我的理智给啃了个干净，想都没想就说出了偶像剧女配经典台词  
“我在你眼里究竟是什么人”

他脸上的表情千变万化，我心里咯噔一下，想着这下完了，早点不如就这么糊涂着过了，这怕是要给我塞好人卡然后赶下床了

小白拍了拍我，让我换了个体位

他居高临下的看着我，双手从我的胸膛转移到了枕头两侧，微微俯身，露出一个狐狸般狡黠的笑  
“人都喜欢年轻貌美的，你爸是，我也是”  
他顿了顿，面色复杂的看了我一眼

“哦，除了你”

我寻思这是个限时送命题啊，赶紧说老婆你又妄自菲薄啥呢你年轻好看又有本事，我这是得了宝贝了  
他忍不住抿嘴笑了一下  
“别贫，真随了你亲爸那张嘴，净骗人”

“你以为我是怎么选了你爸，不还是年少不懂事，长的好看嘴又会说，一堆甜言蜜语把我哄的头脑发懵”

“是他把我骗进你们家的”  
“我想走，可谁让你出现了”  
“我爱上了你，爱上了丈夫的亲生儿子”  
“你偏不知死活的来招惹我，谁让你上了钩的”

空气中只剩下一阵尴尬的沉默

我懵了好久才憋出一句在心里藏了很久的话

“我爱你，小白”  
“想和你共度余生的那种”

“好”

“宝贝你这不也是蓄谋已久了”  
“谁让你那么胆小”

我们这算是正式确立了关系吧，我开心的要命，抱着他亲了好久，我是个血气方刚的年轻人啊，这会子又得到了心上人相守一生的许诺，心里激动，生理也鸡动

于是后半夜就在他的哭叫声中过去了

碍于父亲的存在，我不能标记他，哪怕只是临时的都不行，但这不妨碍我把自己交代在温柔乡里

于是自我们睡到一起半年以及正式在一起两个月零四天后，小白检查出怀孕了

父亲得知此事后扔下公司里的事不管，赶回家里看小白，他正抱着猫给它顺毛，听到父亲叫他他仰起头露出一个温暖的笑容  
“先生”

父亲单膝跪到他面前，脸上难掩喜色：“小白，我们有小宝宝了？”

他把藏在身后的孕检单递给父亲，俯身亲吻了他一下

下一秒他就被父亲抱起来，突然腾空吓得他一下子甩掉了拖鞋，胳膊紧紧环着父亲的脖颈  
“先生你慢点，吓到宝宝了”  
他嗔道，脸上倒没半点怨色，还是带着淡淡的笑意  
“怎么会，咱闺女可不怕，是白小宝宝害怕了吧”

父亲眉开眼笑，凑过去亲了他两口，然后抱着他往门口走  
他像第一次带他回家那样，给他指着每一个角落介绍这里的用途或故事，小白笑着拍了拍他的肩膀  
“都在这里生活几年了，还有什么不知道的呀，过迷糊了吧你，傻爸爸”  
“小玫瑰，咱闺女还不知道呢，我得给女儿介绍介绍呀”  
“行行行，你爱咋咋吧，这还没生，你就知道是闺女了？”  
“直觉，肯定是小公主”  
我跟在一边，心里不屑的撇撇嘴，心道那是我女儿

父亲对这个孩子上心也是真上心，物质上不用说，平日里除了白天要处理公司的事务泡在公司了赶活计，顺便搞个办公室恋情外，回家的次数也多了起来，至少晚上我是很难有机会搂着老婆孩子睡了

头三个月父亲说是危险期，不许他独自出门走动，也不让他上班，安心在家养胎，小白抱怨说觉得太闲了他才从公司里带回来一些文件给他看，让他在家办公

孩子月份稍大一些后，他除了精神需要Alpha的信息素的安抚外，身体也开始需要我的鸡巴来填补虚空

于是禁欲两个月后我们就顺理成章的再次滚到了床上，美其名曰为了孩子好

原本平坦的胸脯也因为肚子里的小东西涨起了奶水，微微隆起，渐渐大概也会溢奶了

在又一次做爱时我发现他的胸前有了点点白渍，鬼使神差的凑上去吮吸他的乳头，竟然真的有了奶水  
他一下子涨红了脸，支支吾吾了半天，捂着脸说你还要不要脸，跟小宝宝抢奶  
我咂咂嘴，发挥不要脸精神回答道  
“妈妈可不能只喂妹妹呀，偏心”  
“再说，离她喝还远着呢，我替她尝尝怎么了？”  
“自己都当妈妈了还这么骚，肯定不会缺奶水的吧，你看，它是不是又大了一些”  
小白红着脸却也没反驳我

“什么歪理”

自从我和他滚到一起后就点亮了骚话的技能，因为我发现他虽然自己说起下流骚话脸不红心不跳的，但自己总是会被我说出来的那些话搞的面红耳赤，叫我闭嘴，下面却很诚实的愈发硬挺，湿滑温暖的后穴也把我绞得更紧实了

这样的反差真的太可爱了

现在胎儿发育稳定，父亲也没太拘着他，只是叮嘱他出门要有人陪着  
我还要上学，不能天天在家，小白就挺着肚子到学校来看我  
我老怕学校里的男生横冲直撞的万一撞到他可怎么办，他却笑眯眯的露出一口小白牙，抚摸着肚子望着我  
“小宝宝想你啦”

我那几个狐朋狗友见了私下里问我他是不是就是我小妈  
我想反驳告诉他们这是我老婆，但最终还是闷闷的嗯了一声，同意了他们的说法  
“那他对你还真挺好啊，挺个孕肚还要来看你”  
“这就是爱，咱羡慕不来”  
“他可真爱你啊”  
对，他就是爱我

宝宝六七个月大时小白开始容易抽筋了，半夜没少疼醒，为此父亲还特意跟人学习了一套按摩的手法

我也跟着一起学了，理由伺候小妈和妹妹，他也叮嘱我要是他不在家好好照顾着小白

巧了的是没多久公司里要赶一个大项目，上上下下忙得不可开交，本来缺了小白大家就有些自乱阵脚了，父亲作为精神领袖绝对不能再离开了，于是我就有了绝佳的机会，天天香软在怀，老婆孩子热炕头小日子美滋滋

不过随着孩子月份增长，小白的脾气也见长，无论我还是父亲，都会半夜被他一巴掌打醒——别误会，我没那么变态这么大个人还好意思和他俩一起睡，这是半夜偶然听到的还有父亲跟我说的

他像个河豚一样鼓着脸颊瞪圆了眼睛，直起上身靠在床头抱着手臂，然后奶凶奶凶的抱怨他腿疼或者是宝宝踢的太厉害了把他疼醒了

后来我们父子俩晚上算是没睡过好觉，哦，他不在家时还是能睡得很香

但没办法，谁让我爱他

宝宝乖的很，一直到足月了才降生，如我所愿，真的是个女儿

小白生她大概是承受了全部以前没吃到的苦头，痛呼声隔着手术室我都听的清清楚楚，我心疼坏了，早知他这么受罪，说什么也不能让他怀孕

话是这么说但当我抱到小小的女儿时我还是软了心肠，她身上还泛着红，皱巴巴的，跟个小猴子似的，说实话，丑了吧唧的  
但一想到她是我和小白的女儿，我渐渐还从她的褶子里看出了几分可爱来

小白靠在床头抱着女儿哄她睡觉，父亲坐在一边翻字典，趁着他注意力在女儿身上时小白抬头冲我露出一个甜甜的笑  
“我好爱你啊”  
父亲闻声凑过去亲了他一下  
“我也是”

我曾想过小白究竟是不是真的爱我，想来想去，觉得左右不过一响贪欢  
但现在看来一晌贪欢又如何，至少他现在带给我的快乐是真的

“我也爱你”


End file.
